masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lair of the Shadow Broker
basic DLC questions I have yet to see answers to Been trying to get answers to these questions everywhere with no luck. If anyone has already played through and is willing to answer its appreciated. 1. If I have a relationship with someone else in ME2, thats gone all the way is there a convo path that allows me to continue with Liara? If so, does this involve leaving the new person? : I selected "Our relationship" and Liara said something along the lines of "You just want to come back to me after getting under Tali's hood?" and then storms off. So I don't think that's going to happen which is why I restarted from my import to do Lair. (Darth Mondrak 22:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC)) 2. If I do the DLC early, and continue with Liara right away, does this mean i cannot pursue anyone on the normandy in this game? 3. When they say continue what does that even mean. Is it just a one time scene post the DLC ending, or must i continue to visit liara and get new convo's each time like all the other options? 4. Is there any real reason NOT to do this as early as possible? What changes if done post suicide mission? About that last one: well, there are several comments about how the Suicide Mission was handled. The ones that stand out the most are when the SB says how he'll take the Normandy IFF and salvage/take over the Collector Base, and then there's one where Shepard says how they fought in their (collectors') base and won. There are some others hinting at that, but those can be interpreted. So.. yeah, gameplay-wise, no real change I guess, just some dialogue lines. Prismvg 20:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I think getting answers to such things before playing would be unfortunate. Fortunately, I don't even know the answers to the first two, and as for the third, let's just say that the makers of this DLC did not neglect Shepard-T'soni interactions. AnotherRho 17:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) People Who work for the Shadow Broker Question. The guards on Alingon and the private army on Illium and Hagalaz. Is there a difference between them. Are the mercs only working for the broker while the guards on Alingon are just hired muscle? I didn't see consistency between the comic and the game so I got confused--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 17:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :The comics were drawn a while before this DLC was completed. Discrepancies are to be expected. I think that the Alingon mercs are just as integrated into the Shadow Broker's organization as the uniformed mercs we see in the DLC; the Alingon mercs probably don't have uniform armor because that detail hadn't been conceived yet. That's one of the main problems with fictional universes, the universe creators can't think of every contingency at all possible times so little continuity breaks are bound to crop up. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) That is a good point. Only a few of them like Tazzik and his personal force seen at the end I would expect to see with their respective armor. Yea..I could see if the comic writers knew they would've given them the DLC armor. The only thing I don't get is there are no batarians or turians in the dlc. Other than that, I'm on the same page as you--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 20:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Black Screen after Car Chase? I'm sure this had been brought up elsewhere but hear me out. I've problem before with my first play through of ME2 with an imported ME1 shepard, with this Shadow Broker DLC and Overlord. Just goes black screen. I poked around a little and then realized I've forgot to update the game to 1.02. So I did that and everything was fabulous. A while back I began a second play through with a different imported ME1 save. But then the same thing happened, right after the carchase, where the car was about to crash, instead was the black screen. AGAIN! I tried everything, installing and reinstalling, reinstalling in different orders. reinstalling the game, DLC, re-update... etc. Everything. I've already spent hours on this, I just don't think it's worth it anymore. I'll wait for an answer, till then I'm letting this game go. I obviously already updated the game to 1.02. So why?! This shouldn't happen!!! 00:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Honestly this hasn't happened to me, but this is something that really belongs in the Help Desk forum. Lancer1289 02:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *I'm getting the same issue. I know this post is old, but I'm unable to continue with the mission after the car chase. I'm running Windows 10, 64-bit, Windowed mode with high graphics, with the game updated at 1.03. ShatterClub|Talk to me, internet 18:08, January 5, 2016 (UTC)